


Dear Rabbit

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, rabbit - Freeform, rabbit rey, wolf kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: A wolf was supposed to kill a rabbit. And eat them too. But as Kylo watched the rabbit wither helplessly in between his teeth he decided not to. It was just a little rabbit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because Daisy Ridley is in the Peter Rabbit movie and thought it would be cute for Kylo to have Rabbit Rey

A wolf was supposed to kill a rabbit. And eat them too. But as Kylo watched the rabbit wither helplessly in between his teeth he decided not to. It was just a little rabbit. It wasn't much of a meal either. There were other animals he could eat.

He let her go. And to the rabbit's surprise she froze and blinked.

He watched the rabbit intently, waiting for the next movement of the prey.

There were teeth marks punctured across her throat. His teeth marks, his bite. She was bleeding, blood trickling to the snow. She was trembling, making little cries. She was in pain but Kylo couldn't help but to be fascinated by it.

"Just end my misery," she pleaded desperately to the wolf.

"I'm not going to kill you," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked wincing. She was in pain.

"You're very pitiful," he said indifferently. "And there are other animals to eat. I don't want to waste my efforts on a little snack like you."

The rabbit didn't respond.

Kylo looked up and examined their surroundings. It was going to get dark soon and she would not survive in the night in her condition. he decided to take her with him. He picked her by the teeth again but at her waist this time.

The rabbit winced. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. He could hear her heart beating frantically. "What are you going to do to me?"

He didn't say anything for she was in his mouth. He was careful, keeping his movements scarce. This was as very small rabbit. Another movement could kill her. Her blood tasted very sweet. She was a morsel but he would have enjoyed it if he did eat her.

She whimpered.

But he could not assure her for she was in between his teeth.

He had to hurry before the other predators smelled the scent of fresh blood.

* * *

He releases her the second they are in his cave. She lied there, trembling still. She must of been cold. He laid down next to her, staring at her in fascination. She's such a small thing. How cruel it was for a wolf like him to hunt her. She put up a fight though but he didn't have any satisfaction when he had won.

She tried to move away but he grabbed her with his paw and pulled her closer to him. "You're in no condition to leave," he told her.

But the rabbit she was frightened.

He didn't blame her.

She was next to her predator.

But still he was careful with her. Each time she tried to move he pulled her back either with his paw or teeth. "What is your name?" he asked as licked the her blood from his dark fur and mouth. She tasted very good. He would like to have more if he could.

"Rey," she said. The rabbit didn't say anything afterwards. She was exhausted.

"I'm Kylo - you must be hungry," he said. "I'll get you some food."

He left her for a short time to retrieve some berries. The rabbit was hesitant with what he put down for her. But the second he nudged the berries closer to her, she ate. And she ate very quickly. She was starving, he realized. She stopped being reluctant and hastily ate each berry. She was not a good prey, he decided for she could barely keep herself sustained with food. He went back and forth in and out of the cave, making several trips to get her more berries.

When she stopped reaching for berries that was when he stopped retrieving them.

She was full.

A thought occurred to him. She must have been thirsty. He went out the cave one last time of the night to get some water. He lowered himself and let the rabbit drink from his mouth.

Her tongue is warm. It tickles the inside of his mouth but he remained still as a container for her. He watched as water droplets trickle down her soft light brown fur.

Once she was down she went back into a comatose state.

The wolf blinked and curled himself beside her. "Hold still," he told her as he started to lick the blood from her wounds.

She whimpered again.

He continued to lick her wounds, to lick the taste onto his tongue. He really likes how she tasted. It'll keep him satisfied until morning.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he told his prey.

"I don't believe you. You're trying to eat me after fattening me up."

"You still took it."

"I-I couldn't help it."

He stopped talking and continued to lick her. "I'm trying to save your life."

Rey shut her eyes and let herself go into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kylo did not sleep that night.

He kept licking her wounds long after she stopped bleeding. He couldn't help it. He liked it far too much to stop.

Even when the sun came out.

He still licked at her wounds.

Even when the sun came out and shed their fur away and left them in flesh.

He held her tightly and licked her throat and shoulders.

They were barely covered. Their clothes were tattered and there was more of skin than cloth. He had a cloak over them, to protect them from the cold.

She was a pretty thing. Small and petite even in her human form. Her hair was the color of her fur and she was delicate, long lashes and all and soft skin.

He kept licking at his prey. He felt terrible for hurting her. There were cuts scattered all about and punctured marks.

Even when she did wake, he kept licking her skin.

Rey shuddered and moaned. "Stop."

He did but not at her request but he was amazed by the color of her eyes. They were hazel. "I'm sorry for trying to eat you," he placed his mouth on her throat again and nuzzled her.

"It's...alright. Thank you for not killing me." She sat up and that was when he stopped. "Thank you - I must get going -

Kylo grabbed her by waist and pulled her back to the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to push him off.

"You must be aware of the laws of the hunt."

If a predator spared the life of a prey, the prey belonged to the predator.

"This happens rarely - I'm sorry I forgot," she apologized.

"It's alright," he said as he stroked her hair. "I'll take care of you."

Rey nodded but did not smile.

"I'll take very good care of you," he cupped her face. "Are you cold?"

She nodded. "Very much so." The more she looked out the cave, the more she wanted to stay inside with him.

He turned back into his wolf form to keep her warm. Even when the rabbit was in her human form, he was bigger than her in both forms. "Rest your head on me," he assured. "It'll be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

If a predator spared the life of a prey, the prey belonged to the predator.

The predator does not wish to eat the prey and only wants ownership.

This much Rey knows. The law of the hunt was reasonable, practical.

She was in no condition to take care of herself since he had spared her. And for the last couple of weeks he keeps her in the cave. He doesn't allow her to leave whatsoever due to her state.

During the day while she is resting, he is gathering food for her and things. Like clothes for the day time and medication and pretty rocks. And during the night he comes back to the cave with blood in his fur.

Rey knows where the blood is from. From meals that he had hunted during sunset. Shapeshifters can only change back and forth during the day but at dusk is when they transform into their animal forms. And during dusk to night is when it was allowed for hunting.

He would clean himself and once he was done he would grab her by his teeth and lay her beside him. He will nuzzle her and pick at her wounds. She would fidget but she doesn't say anything. She was his. And she knew not to go against a wolf.

"I think tomorrow will be the day," the wolf announced, rubbing his fur against the rabbit. The day, the day that she'll be able to go out.

The rabbit was looking forward to it. She squirmed as his tongue licked her nose. His tail was moving back and forth.

"Do you think your body will be okay for tomorrow?" he asked slowly.

"Ready for what?"

"Before you can go out I have to mark you so the other predators will know not to eat you." It was going to hurt the rabbit, the wolf knew. But the pain won't be as bad for her if he marked during the day when they were in their human forms.

"I'm ready," she assured. She felt guilty that he had been gathering her food for her. Since he had to gather her food he wasn't able to focus on getting his food. This makes him come to the cave very late. She wanted to take care of herself and for him to be well.

His paw touched her bandage.

* * *

He woke her up in the morning by kissing her face.

Always.

Kylo knew how to be gentle.

Especially today.

"Morning," he told her, lifting her up from the ground.

"Morning," she yawned, clutching on to the cloak as she tried to fix her long hair.

Kylo paused and stared down at her. He suddenly became aware at their size difference even in their human forms. She was much shorter than him and thin. He must have been twice her weight. He shouldn't be surprised though, she was a rabbit after all. Her stature was expected to be small even as human. But he would have to make due with what they had.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek then. And then her other cheek. And then flicked his tongue along her throat. He peeled the cloak off of her and then her dress and her breast bindings. He was bare from the waist up. He usually wore a cloak over but she had claimed that some time ago. But it made things easier and all he had to do was to remove his trousers.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he laid her back to the ground.

"I'm going to mark you," he said. "Certainly you must know."

"Of course I do it's just I didn't think a rabbit and a wolf were...capable."

"We're going to try," he explained, kissing her. "It'll protect you so we have to try. Besides this isn't the first. Predators claim preys all the time." It happened - but it wasn't often.

Rey nodded. "It's just they're usually around...the same size." She couldn't help but to stare at the thickness of his thighs and the girth and length of his cock. "And we're exactly not."

"Just kiss me," he insisted. "Everything will be fine -just relax," he said trying to coax her.

She does so. It was going to hurt, she knew. "You were fattening me up," she said lightly. He had spent weeks gathering her food. He was trying to put more meat on her before he claimed her.

He kissed her cheek. "You didn't seem to mind," he gave her a smirk.

She winced in meekness.

He cupped her face to meet his. Hair fell to his eyes. "I'll try to make it quick," he licked her then on the mouth. He could never properly kiss her on the mouth. The cheeks he could do but when he met her mouth was when he wanted to taste her. He couldn't help but wonder how she could kiss him without licking him - oh she was prey after all.

He kept licking her.

The prey was very sensitive. She shuddered with every stroke. Every flicker of the tongue. "It'll be alright," he reminded her. "I won't bite. It would be too tempting." He held her still, held her arms above her head as his tongue made its way down her body.

A wolf did not belong there, the prey thought quietly as she squirmed. The more he licked her, the more she grew accustomed to it. The more she let him, the more she got very, very wet. He was big, even in his human form. Sloppily and greedily he sucked and licked at her. She could hear it - every breath and swallow - she could feel it - his tongue swirling at her cunt. She didn't know her body could produce so much wetness. But then again he was bigger than her and her body was trying to prepare her.

"You're still afraid I'll eat you," he muttered, picking at the little signs. He was a master predator, he knew how to read a prey. "Why would I want to eat you when I can eat out every single day?" he flicked his tongue inside her folds before devouring her again.

Rey couldn't help but to moan.

He stopped to kiss her cheek. He released her arms to grip her thighs closer to him.

She stared at it again, at his cock. But it was different. It was longer. And the tip seemed wider than she remembered. "How long are you exactly?" she asked, locking her eyes on him. She watched as he wiped his face.

"Ten inches," he said as he stroked her hair.

She became still. "I don't think it's going to fi-

She winced as felt his cock pushed inside of her. She whimpered but he liked the sound. She sounded so desperate.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized as he slowly slid himself in. Centimeter by centimeter. He rolled his hips bit by bit trying to ease the tension. She was very, very small but the juices spilling out of her were inviting him to stay.

A wolf did not belong there.

But he didn't care.

He held her closer and sucked on her pert nipples as he gradually slid himself into her. She very much liked it, he could tell by the way she moaned. He looked at her innocently as his prey became flushed from arousal and stimulation.

And then he was in.

But he took his time moving in her. He thrusted ever so slowly, carefully, lowering the volume of his growls. If he could he wouldn't growl but he couldn't contain himself. She felt good and there was something pleasurable about stretching her out. It was a miracle that he wasn't pounding into her senseless.

She felt something - she feels it - his cock swelling more inside of her. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

He laughed. "It's nothing to worry about. Rabbits and wolves cannot reproduce together."

"A rabbit and a wolf are not supposed to be doing this."

"You don't tell me what to do," he smirked.

* * *

He pulled out once he had finished.

He had filled her to the point she was spilling out.

He stood there, watching her breathe heavily.

Kylo put on his clothes as he watched. "I want you to turn into a rabbit," he told her.

"Why?"

"Because you can barely move and it'll be easier for me to carry you."

Rey didn't put a fight and listened. She was exhausted and didn't want to move either way. He scooped her up and petted her ears. "Good bunny." He liked feeling her fur against his skin.

The rabbit twitched her nose.

The wolf in him smiled.

"Come on let's enjoy the rest of the day."

* * *

Even though he bathed her, she still smelled of him.

He had claimed her and the scent was never going to go away.

But she liked being carried. She couldn't explain to herself why but she did. This - this was temporary until she regained feeling of her legs, she told herself. But she couldn't explain to herself why she liked eating from his palm either.

This - this was a strange union.

"I hear someone coming," he whispered.

She scanned around. "Really?" she didn't hear.

"There's nothing to fear. I know who it is. Just a fellow wolf coming his way."

She couldn't help but to hide behind the cloak that was slung on his shoulders.

She could hear it now, footsteps.

It was still day, she reminded herself. And she would not be eaten for it wasn't twilight yet. She felt her shoulders perk up when she realized that she had been claimed and other predators will know not to touch her.

"What do you have there, Kylo?" a voice asked. It was a male's voice and it sounded sly.

"A rabbit," Kylo said.

"A _rabbit_?" the male asked incredulously.

Kylo nodded and slowly moved the cloak for the male to see.

There was a male standing before them with fiery red hair.

But the male looked unkind. She quickly hid behind the cloak again.

"My rabbit," Kylo emphasized.

The male laughed. "You know you're supposed to eat those things, not claim them."

Kylo chuckled. "I'm aware but she's very cute."

"You claimed a rabbit, do you hear yourself?"

He petted her with pride. "Yes, this is my rabbit."


	3. Regarding Spring

He makes her a collar for it'll be easier for him to latch on to when they are in their animal forms.

The collar is red and sturdy, he rather bite into it than her neck.

"I wear this always?" she asked as he fastened it. It was day time and they were in their human forms.

Kylo nodded. "Always."

* * *

Rey wonders how long this is going to last.

It's winter but soon it'll be spring.

She doesn't know what'll happen to her when spring comes.

She doesn't mind him. She doesn't mind smelling like him. Or being held and nuzzled.

But she doesn't know what the uncertainty she's feeling.

She doesn't really miss home.

Home was a hole in the dirt. Home was being on her own and spending her days gathering food and hiding.

She doesn't miss that.

Rey wonders what's the reason why she feels so weary of spring.

"You smell like a dog," Isa, the elder rabbit noted.

Rey was in one of the secret areas that rabbits went for food and refuge. Winter was the hardest for the rabbits for food was scarce and the days were shorter. Most deaths occurred during the winter for the rabbits. That's what happened to Rey, she had collected and stored food for the winter but underestimated her storage. She was running low and had to get more food. And that was how the wolf found her. She was so starving that she went out in the dark in search for food. She shouldn't have done that, the night was fair play. "I suppose I do."

"So the rumors are true," Rose the rabbit said. "That you were claimed."

Rey shrugged. "There's nothing I can do but try to make the best of it."

"What was it like?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Isa exclaimed. "That's something that's to be discussed of in such open area."

Rose pulled Rey to the side. "Let's talk about it at my place."

* * *

Rey followed Rose. When they got to the burrow they transformed into rabbits temporarily to get inside the home. Once they were inside, they transformed back into humans.

Rose's home was cluttered, but then again most rabbit homes were.

Rey gave herself a mental note to visit her home and get anything essential before dark. Rey's home was filled with nothing but scavenged scraps. Rey was the smallest of rabbits of her age, the runt but she was resourceful and strong.

"What was it like?" Rose asked.

"It was fine."

"Fine?!" Rose exclaimed. "You were claimed by a different shapeshifter! A wolf of all shapeshifters!"

"It was scary," Rey said, deciding to entertain the eager rabbit friend.

"Was he big?"

"Very big. He's more than twice the length of our men." Her cheeks flushed at the memory of his penis swelling in her and becoming more engorged. "I didn't think he'll fit," she admitted. "I was very afraid I would have been punctured."

"It must of hurt."

"We were in our human forms, it wasn't that bad - but it did hurt."

"Did he comfort you afterwards?"

She nodded. "He didn't let me move for the next couple of days, he made me go into my rabbit form and he held me. It was nice."

"He doesn't sound like any wolf I've encountered."

Rey shook her head. "He isn't. He's by himself which is very odd for wolves."

"Well you shouldn't be surprised, he did spare you." For a predator to spare a prey, it was rare. Especially during the winter. "Does it still hurt when you and him -

"We only did it one time to mark me," Rey blushed. "Being with him isn't so bad," Rey explained to her friend. "He is very kind to me." The last month with him has been nice. She could go anywhere she wanted in the day as long as she was back before it was dark.

"What are you going to do when spring comes?" Rose frowned.

Rey held her breath. She was worried about it. Spring was when most animals typically mated. And Rey was certain that she would be fed to Kylo's children. There was no way his mate would be pleased with him keeping a rabbit. "I don't know."

Rose squeezed Rey's hand. "You should stay here."

"I can't. You know I can't." Her days are numbered. Most predators who spared their prey kept their prey as livestock for their children.

* * *

Something had happened to his rabbit, Kylo sensed.

She looks so sad.

She's on the floor, sewing the hole away from Kylo's cloak. She seems not connected, spacing from time to time. And then she seems very focused but on something else.

He checked himself. He cleaned the blood well before arriving back to the cave. So what was the problem?

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She set aside his cloak and sat there, waiting for her body to change completely for the rest of the night.

He knelt down in front of her. "Something is not alright."

She was quiet.

Kylo frowned, his eyelids lowering. He dipped his head closer and licked her cheek.

She moved away.

And it made him feel sad.

Instead of asking, he provoked her. He kept licking her. She shook her head in refusal but he ignored her. When they turned back into animals that was when he snatched her by the collar with his teeth.

She made a mewling noise.

He pulled her close to him as he laid himself on his side and used his tail as a barrier. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

She doesn't say anything still.

"As the predator who spared your life, I demand you to tell me."

Oh, he loved to use that card. Rey obeyed though despite being frustrated and worn from his misuse. "You're going to get rid of me when spring comes."

Kylo let go of her. "What?"

"You're going to feed me to your pups."

He blinked. _"What?"_

"That's why you've been keeping me. You're going to feed me to your pups." She's crying now. He should feel sad but the sight was endearing, her little paws at her big weary eyes.

"I don't have any pups." Delirious, absurd little rabbit. But still he licked her at her eyes, licked away at her tears.

"Spring is coming and you will mate -

"I don't want to mate."

She stopped crying. "W-aht?" she sneezed then.

She always sneezed after sobbing so much.

He licked her nose. "I just want you." He pulled her by her collar. "Silly rabbit." He gave her a crooked smile.

This. This was odd. "Don't you want to settle down? Have some children?"

"No."

Rey blinked. He sounded very certain. "So why do you keep me?"

He laughed softly and licked the remain salt from her fur. "I just want you."

"What -

"Rey," he lowered his voice. Spoke slowly this time. "I just want you."

He watched as his rabbit began to understand. "I can't - we can't -

"I rather not have any children than to not be with you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You might think differently when spring -

"I won't."

"But you can't control biological-

"I'm not a normal wolf." He left his pack some time ago. He lives on his own. He claimed a rabbit.

She couldn't help but to blush. She tried to hide her cheeks with her ears. She perked up then. "You're too fond of rabbits, that's why." She scratched the spot behind his ear as a sign of affection. It was his favorite spot, the spot he couldn't quite reach as a wolf.

"Just one," he said as he wagged his tail at her.

* * *

In the morning, he decided that they needed to bathe. The weather was warming up now, and it was due time for a real bath. It was much easier to walk to the river naked in their animal forms. It was more private to be in fur than in the human flesh. He let her walk to the river despite wanting to lift her by her collar. She stayed in the shallow end while he went deep in.

But the second he sensed her turn back into her human form was when he followed as well. He dragged her to him, into deeper water.

She clung on to him.

"What's wrong?" he gave her a smirk.

"I don't know how to swim."

"I won't let you drown." His eyes lowered at the sight of the collar. He can still see his teeth marks on her, jarring but faded. "Do want a mate?" he asked.

"A mate?"

"Like with your kind."

"I always did - but no one really wanted me." Her friend Rose already was with a fellow rabbit named Finn and they will mate. There was no question about it.

"I want you. "

* * *

"Did you ever want to be a mother?" he asked her in the cave. He has her bundled in his cloak.

"No. I can barely take care of myself." That was true. She was the runt. She was so small, there was no way she could be a good mother. "Why have you've been asking me so many questions?"

"I want you as my mate -would you want that?" he knelt down. He was bare. Skin exposed. He was still wet from the water but he didn't care to dry himself.

"How would that be? We can't have -

"But we don't want to have any children," he reminded her. He leaned to kiss her cheek. His eyes flickered to hers. "No pups - no - what are baby rabbits called?"

"Kittens."

He raised his eyebrow. "Kittens?"

She nodded. "They're called kittens."

"Your kind are strange."

She scrunched her nose at him before playfully licking his mouth.

He licked her back. "Would you want to be my mate? Would you be happy?"

"Will it continue to be like this?" she tilted her head back as he nuzzled her neck.

"Like what?"

"Spending our lives like this." They had their own separate lives but returned to tend to one another - cuddle and groom. She would mend his clothes and scratch the places he couldn't reach and he would bring her food if she needed it and hold her.

"It can be like this but I want more of you."

"More of me?"

She went quiet the second she followed his eyes to her breasts.

"Do you think I'm odd?" he asked.

"Odd?"

"I don't quite fit in with my kind. I know we can't mate but I still want to sleep with you for pleasure."

"Did you enjoy it?" The time he claimed her.

He nodded, calming down. "Very much so. More than I should."

He kissed her then. She lets him.

"Do you enjoy me?" he asked her.

"More than I should." She ran her fingers along his wild hair.

The wolf let out a satisfied growl.

* * *

He has sex with her every morning. For that was the time they could mate. Before the start of their day.

It felt good.

It did not hurt as much as their first time, her body had became well adjusted to his length. To his girth.

It felt good to wake up every morning being eaten out by her wolf - to be positioned on all fours and feel him slip in his hardened dick in her ever so slowly and be slammed repeatedly to the ground the second he had some footing in her.

She loved her wolf. She loved him when he yanked her by her collar to look at him as she sucked him. She loved him when he bit her, gnawing at her in content growls.

When spring came, they spent most of their days in the cave. He did not allow her to leave in fear of the other rabbit shapeshifters. It was the season after all and he rather have her here. With him.

"Nothing's going to happen," she said as squirmed from his grasp. "I just want to get some food -

He rolled over her and pressed a kiss on her collar. "No."

"There is no more food in the containers!"

"I'll get you some food," he kissed her some more.

She mewled. "What's the point of you claiming me if you won't let me go out?"

"I don't know but I liked it. I want to do it again." He started to finger her.

She tried to shake him away. "We already did it in early morning -

"I know," he gave her a crooked smile. He stroked her small pinky pussy.

"You're such a wolf!" she gasped, trying to push him off.

His eyes bored into hers. "I know," he grinned. He began to dip his fingers in her slick. "You feel so good."

Rey attempted to fight him off but gradually she stopped. It felt so good.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, staring at her flushed cheeks. He felt it, her pussy tightening up around his fingers.

She nodded. "Mhm," she said weakly.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

She nodded.

He pulled her by the collar, lifting her two inches from the ground and to his face. "I want you to beg." He kept his fingers in her but kept them still. She was still his prey. And he liked reminding her. He placed her on the ground.

"Please," she mumbled.

"That's not enough." He felt himself become aroused but remained static towards her.

"Please," she said again, more convincingly this time. She wrapped her tiny hands around him, "Please."

He blinked unemotionally as he watched the pressure slowly build in her.

" _Please_ ," she begged, kissing him frantically.

But still he did not falter. His fingers curled slightly before pulling out. There's a trail of sweetness clinging to his fingertips. He wiped it off her long brown hair and her collarbone.

He sees her starting to cry. Whimper. Like the prey she was.

"Don't ever deny me," he warned, wiping those tears from her eyes.

Rey nodded.

And that was when he kissed her. He kissed her until he was fully aroused. He rolled her on top of him. "I want you to give me a show. I want to see how much you come."

* * *

When they finished, that was when he went to get food. He kept her in the cave, wearing only his cloak.

He wore only his trousers and was barefooted. He grabbed two containers and filled one with fruit and the other with vegetables and herbs. It wasn't a long process but it did take a while. He returned to the cave only to grab the last container for water.

When he came back was when he allowed her to eat.

He liked to watch her eat sometimes, and today he was in the mood to see her.

"I wonder why you have such a big appetite," he teased, pinching her cheek as she gnawed on some root vegetable.

"You starved me."

Kylo smiled.

"Can you get me some water?"

He nodded. He turned into his wolf form and stored some of the water in his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

He gestured for her to drink from his mouth.

She scrunched her nose. "I brought wooden cups from my burrow for a reason -

He glared at her.

Rey sighed and obeyed. She knelt down and drank from his mouth. She licked him clean and once he was down to the last droplets that was when he turned back into human and went on top of her to let her finish.

"You're such a beast," she mumbled, drinking from his mouth still.

He licked her lips in pride. "Put some clothes on," he instructed. "I'll be back - I'm going to get some food."

"Remember anything but

"Rabbit, I know," he chuckled.

* * *

Food was getting scarce.

He had to try finding another area for prey.

He was an hour early before the twilight but it was good to be prepared and have an early advantage.

He smelled something, another wolf.

Phas.

It smelled like Phas.

Kylo turned but found Hux. Phas was nowhere to be found. "Hello - where is - wait did you and Phas?"

"Yup," he said smugly.

"Huh, I never thought that would happen."

"Come on you should have known that it would."

"She's so much um - " well of an alpha. And Hux was so much of a - "She could have done so much better."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Thanks - where is your pet?"

"In the cave. I'm assuming Phas is in the -

"Yup."

"Ah."

"So when are you going to settle down?"

"I have."

"You have? Is it someone I know?"

"You met her. Recently too."

"Who - you- you can't possibly mean the rabbit?"

Kylo gave him a smirk.


	4. Tugging

"Do you miss eating rabbit?" Hux asked.

"There are other things to eat," Kylo danced around the question. He misses the taste of rabbit. How tender they were. And they were such an easy catch too. Rabbits are an easily accessible food source. Kylo remembers how excited he was when he found his rabbit, how excited he was to chew on her flesh.

"Do you ever want to have pups? Like you can mate and have pups -

Kylo shook his head. "I'm afraid the pups will eat her."

"And having rabbits around would be far too tempting," Hux commented lowly. Hux and Kylo were not the best of friends, they barely liked each other but Hux couldn't help but to pity the outcast wolf.

"I don't want anyone else to touch her but me," he explained. "Besides I don't want to have any pups."

"You must really love her to give up so much. You're a fool, Kylo."

"Perhaps I am."

* * *

To have his rabbit mate with anyone with him was out of the question. He had already marked and claimed her. No one else was allowed to go near her. He cannot stand the idea of her being touched by anyone else. They were already unconventional as it was and to have another shapeshifter into the mix would be far too complicated.

But he likes to think about it. About her wobbling around with a full belly. And tending them, pulling each one apart so the others can have some milk. And protecting them and hiding them while she went off to get food for herself in order to produce more milk.

He should have eaten her, he thinks sometimes. It would have much more easier, simpler times.

Instead of feeling this guilt.

Especially right now, he's in his season.

And he keeps fucking her.

More than usual.

And poor Rey and her little body.

But she's prey.

She knows when to submit. She knows when to bend down or bend over. And her body gets so delicious wet when he touches her, gets wet for his large dick to go inside.

He doesn't even tell her or asks for when he wants to do it.

She knows.

She's such a sweet mate, very understanding.

He doesn't have to ask, that was his mate.

He stood there and watched as she lifted up her dress. He let out an excited growl. He had followed her into the woods. She was in the middle of picking berries when he appeared without a word. But she knew. She knew what he wanted.

Kylo pulled down his trousers slightly and turned her to lean against a tree.

She's such a good mate. She doesn't resist. She doesn't comment that this is the third time today. She just lets him in. All he has to do is lick her a bit three or four times to get her aroused to get inside. She gets stimulated very easily.

"I know you're hun-gry," he panted as he thrusted. "I'll be quick this time." He shut his eyes and let her bite his fingers.

* * *

Sometimes, Rey hates it when night comes. Because when night comes, it reminded her how they didn't make sense. A rabbit and a wolf. Sometimes she forgets that she is a rabbit. And sometimes she wishes they could just stay in their human forms. In their human forms they are almost the same.

Sometimes, he nibbles on her neck too roughly.

The nibbles feel like bite marks.

She trusts him but she fears temptation.

During the nights he still likes to be affectionate with her.

And when he bites too much she urges him to gnaw at her collar. He does. He follows her requests.

"I wish we can stay like this," she tells him. They were still in their human forms, bare. He was on top of her, petting her hair. Soon it will be dark.

"I would never stop if we stayed like this," he smirked. He rubbed his face against her breasts.

Rey laughed. "It's just the season," she reminded him. She stroked the long strands of his hair from his face. "Wouldn't it be nice? Like this, always?"

"It would be nice to be the same size as you."

"It would be nice if shapeshifters didn't eat each other."

He frowned. "It is, what it is."

"You don't eat me," she tucked his hair behind his ear. Whenever he did any physical activity his hair got in his face. She liked grooming him.

"I still eat other shapeshifters. Do you hate me?"

"No. You need to survive - I hate that I can't give you -

"Shh." He gnawed at her collar then. It was getting dark now.

She twisted a bit and let out a little mewling sound.

"Shh." He licked her then.

She licked him back. Licked at his fur.

He delved back into her collar. "Silly rabbit, my little rabbit." He carried her by the collar and took her deeper into the cave. He placed her down and licked at her ears, nose, and her fluffy tail.

She laughed. She was ticklish at her tail.

"I'm so happy with just you," he turned her to her back with just his snout. He licked at her chest, her belly. "You are not allowed to think of those horrible thoughts."

"You can't tell me that," she laughed, pawing at his tongue from cleaning her.

Kylo grinned. "I can, my prey," he licked her cheek.

* * *

Sometimes predators do foul play.

Sometimes they go around the laws of the hunt.

That was how Kylo caught Rey.

He followed his prey the whole day. He was not supposed to do that. He was supposed to wait for twilight. But he was drawn to her. To her figure. To her scent. To her movements.

He followed her for days.

He was not supposed to do that.

But he was fascinated.

He knew from the start that she was a rabbit. Just by her scent.

She was a delicate little thing but she was made for him. She was small but everything about her read to him as sturdy. That little figure was meant for his hands to grab on to. Those thighs were meant for support for him. And her fingers were meant to wrap around his straining cock.

She elicited so much emotions from him those two days.

He was not supposed to be attracted to her. She was not his kind.

But he wanted her so.

And yet he wanted to eat her too. She smelled so good and looked so appetizing. She did not have much meat on her but he would have savored her. She was soft and lean and smelled so sweet.

Kylo was not supposed to follow her during the day. And he wasn't supposed to tamper with her food supply either.

He was following her one day. She was picking berries and foolishly left the container unattended while she went to fill water in the other. While she was away he poured out a third of her supply.

He calculated it, when she would run low.

He was not supposed to do that.

But he was entranced by her figure. Her human and animal form.

* * *

Rey ran her fingers along the tips of his teeth. His mouth was open for her and she was curious how teeth could do such vicious behavior.

"Ahhh," he said as he kept his mouth open.

"Your teeth feel very much like mine," she commented with furrowed eyebrows.

He closed his mouth. "Well we are in our human forms. We're similar," he assured his petite mate. He nuzzled her neck then.

"Stop, we have to go," she chuckled as she tied the ends of his gauzy tunic for him. His fingers were far too big for something so delicate. Her good friends Rose and Finn were having a celebration of their union and Rey knew that the rabbits would like her wolf to be proper.

Kylo squirmed and yelped. He rarely wore shirts. He grew accustomed to going about in trousers and a cloak.

"It'll only be for a little while," she assured, tugging the collar of his tunic.

"They won't want me," he told her.

"Why not?"

"I'm a wolf."

"But you are my mate."

He rubbed his face against her.

* * *

The scent of rabbits was overwhelming.

He should have not agreed to be part of a gathering of rabbits.

They were everywhere. The scent was consuming. Scent of sweetness. Scent of tender meat. Kylo remained silent as he stayed close to his rabbit.

He did not have rabbit in such a long time.

And he's reminded that he does not belong here. The chairs are far too small for him. He was the tallest shape shifter there.

She noticed his breathing becoming uneven. Rey attempted to calm him by holding his hand but his eyes were dilating. She knew what that meant. This was not a good idea. "Come on," she whispered to him. The ceremony hasn't even come to a middle yet. But she knew. "Let's go," she whispered to her trembling mate.

They head back to the cave but they stopped midway.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I want to eat you right now," he told her.

She blushed. "We're almost -

"No, _now_ ," he ordered.

"Someone will see -

He tugged on her collar. Growling at her.

His eyes were still dark. Ravenous.

Rey shakily nodded. She sat on a rock and lifted her skirt for him. He takes no time to crawl in between her legs and go underneath her dress and lick her. Rey pulled down her dress to conceal the act at least.

He's licking her as if he was starving.

And she feels it.

He is starving.

He's licking her so roughly, moaning, his tongue following her slick.

Rey pressed her lips together and kept quiet.

She became wet then and found herself pressing herself into his mouth. Her wolf's mouth.

"I wanted to eat your friends," he muttered to her, breathing into her cunt. "I wanted to lift you on to my lap and fuck you there to sedate my cravings - but I knew you wouldn't want that."

She would definitely not be able to keep quiet.

She imagined it, him lifting her on his lap and tugging his pants so he could fuck her casually, with the both of them clothed. But her friends would know what they were doing because Rey would moan and whimper like crazy as he thrusted his thick cock into her.

Like how she is now.

He's pressing his tongue into her.

"That's enough," she could barely breathe. She was so aroused - but someone can stop by and see.

He's gripping to her thighs and pressing his tongue deeper.

"We'll finish when we come back to the cav-

He swirls his tongue then. Side to side and then going back up to hit her clit.

He's growling.

"Kylo -

She comes to his mouth.

It startles her because it's so sudden - she usually feels the build up.

She watches him collect himself, wiping her come off his mouth. He sucks his fingers clean and then put her over his shoulder.

"Stay," he told her before she could turn back into a rabbit. "I want to feel the weight of you."

* * *

"Will you eat me?" she asked him the second he finished coming into her.

It was getting dark and he was holding her now, stroking her. Soon they'll be animals. And that's when she felt the most weak.

"Never," he told her. "Why would you still think that?"

"You frightened me earlier," she breathed. She remembers it, the way he sank his nails into her thighs as he ate her out. Or how he tugged on her collar for her to submit to him.

"I was starving Rey. It was either you or to devour your friends," he said apologetically. He kissed her gently. "Forgive me."

She kisses him but all she could taste was the blood that was once there on his mouth.

Of all the shapeshifters he's eaten.

How many rabbits has he eaten?

How many friends were lost because of him?

She shut her eyes as she felt her body change into the form she did not like.

When morning came, Kylo woke up to his rabbit gone.

And the only thing left was the collar and footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue?


End file.
